Our Story
by theybecameanimagi
Summary: They're always been connected. And they always will. A series of unrelated Tidus/Yuna one-shots and drabbles. Requests are welcome.
1. Nightmares

**Author's note:** Hi everyone! Firstly, third person pretense tense in this first chapter was me experimenting. If you don't like it, let me know and I'll switch to first/present first/past or third/past for future chapters. Like the summary says, those are unrelated one-shots, so feel free to send me prompts. :D I'll also be writing missing moments that I would like to see happen between Tidus/Yuna or that I image happened, ect... Without further ado, here is the first one! For a bit of context, Tidus and Yuna are on the Gullwings' airship heading... Somewhere after the good ending. I didn't really come up with a backstory for where, since it wasn't relevant. Maybe Zanarkand since they're there in the perfect ending?

* * *

In Tidus' dreams, Auron and Jecht are gone and no one cares, it seems, but him. People go about their business and no one seems to notice how upset Tidus is. When he tries to bring it up to someone, anyone, no one notices. "It's been two years for us," they say. "You need to try and move on and keep your emotions to yourself."

Even Yuna.

"Tidus!"

Tidus' eyes snap open. Once his eyes adjust to the dark, he finds Yuna staring down at him. It's quiet except of the hum of the airship. They're sleeping up in the loft of the airship, where all the beds are, just above the bar. Tidus glances down the row to see that everyone else is sleeping.

"What?" He mumbles, wiping the sleep-goo out of his eyes. He also finds that his eyes were filled with water… Had he been _crying_?

"I'm sorry for startling you," Yuna says. "I saw you tossing and turning, and I thought I should wake you up."

Tidus sits up, shoving back the covers. He's so lucky to have Yuna. She always seems to show up when he needs her. He kisses her on the cheek.

"Thanks, Yuna," he scoots over as much as he can in the small bed and lies back down. "Join me?"

Yuna lies down next to him, and wraps an arm around him, snuggling her head on his chest. Tidus places an arm around her shoulders.

"Do you want to… Talk about your dream?" Yuna suggests. "You might feel better."

Tidus wouldn't talk about this dream if it wasn't Yuna asking. It's personal after all, and while he likes friends like Rikku and Wakka, he's not going to tell them something like this.

"I guess the dream is kind of related to how I've felt lately," Tidus says. "Like… For all of you, defeating Sin was two years ago, but for me, it feels like a few days ago, since I just came back. I still miss Auron and my old man, Yuna. I feel like I'm the only one left grieving for what I've lost." Or in Jecht's case, what they could have had, given that father and son had made up both before and after they had fought Jecht as Braska's Final Aeon. "Everyone else… They've moved on." His voice is heavy, free of its normal cheer.

Yuna's face scrunches up. She clenches a fist. "I'm sorry. I feel like it's my fault. I told the Fayth to bring you back." She looks away from him. "Maybe I've gotten _too_ selfish. Maybe I thought so much about what I wanted," she looks back at him and reaches up and touches his cheek. "Maybe I failed to think about what was best for you."

Tidus tilted his head, narrowing his eyes at Yuna. He doesn't want her to feel guilty, not when he's seen her put her own desires first now. He likes this new Yuna, who still likes taking care of others, but puts herself first now. Besides, he is glad to be back. "Don't look at it like that, Yuna!" That came out louder than he'd hoped, he looks down the aisle and sees that Rikku, Paine and the others are still sleeping. Paine rolls over, mumbling something in her sleep. "You saved me. I'm glad to be here with you so that we can build a life with each other and all our friends. But," he leans his head back, staring at the fan blasting cool air down on them, "I guess I just feel left behind." He strokes her hair. "But I'll feel better with time. You don't have to feel bad about bringing me back. I'm _happy_ to be here."

"I'm glad," Yuna agrees, kissing him. "I'm here if you ever need someone to talk, too." She frowns like she's not convinced that Tidus was right. He hates that she's feeling guilty. She shouldn't. He rubs Yuna's shoulder.

Tidus cuddles his head against hers. "I know you are, thanks Yuna." Despite his conflict over making her feel guilty, it's soothing, knowing that he can always tell her what's on his mind. "But please, don't feel bad about it. You're not selfish. You're the most selfless person I know." More selfless than _him_, he's sure of that.

"But this isn't about me," Yuna says. "I hate that you feel alone… I wish I could understand. Would it help to scream? No, everyone's trying to sleep. Something else—" Yuna breaks off. "I know!" She grabs his hand and tugs him out of bed, dragging him down the stairs to the bar. Tidus can't believe that no one had heard them. Rikku let out an odd sounding-sleep snort, but fell back asleep. Paine sleep-mumbles again. Maybe she's starting to wake up? Oh well, he'll just try and be quieter.

Yuna steps back and opens the refrigerator. She pulls out a tub of ice cream. She opens a cabinet and pulls out two bowls and spoons and begins to dish some out. Once they are ready, she hands a bowl to Tidus and they sit at one of the nearby tables.

"Whenever I was feeling sad on my journeys with Paine and Rikku," Yuna says, scooping ice cream into her spoon. "Rikku would pull me out of bed at the craziest hours and insist on emergency dessert." She giggled, but frowned again. "This qualifies as an emergency."

Tidus grins. "We're both so lucky to know Rikku. She's a great friend."

"I know," Yuna says. "She's the one who convinced me to leave Besaid, and go searching for you."

He knew there had been a reason he'd made friends with Rikku. They're alike in a lot of ways, and he's grateful she was there for Yuna, that there was someone there to tell Yuna to put her dreams first. The image of Rikku dragging Yuna out of bed late at night, insisting they have dessert with all her endless-engery, makes him smile. "We should really thank her—"

"Great idea," says a voice from above them. Tidus and Yuna glance up at the loft to see Paine. "And then you can start looking up methods for world-peace. And _then_ you can quiet down so the rest of us can sleep." Paine's hair is messy, and her eyes look puffy. It's odd seeing her just having stumbled out of bed. Tidus is used to seeing her battle-ready all the time. He's never seen her looking this vulnerable. Well, vulnerable for Paine. He is already prepared to run for cover as _quickly_ as possible with the way her eyes are narrowed at him.

"We're sorry, Paine," Yuna says, clasping her hand. "We didn't mean to disturb you. Tidus had a nightmare." She grabs Tidus' hand. "You know, it was a really cloudless day today. I bet if we got on the top of the airship, we'll be able to see all kinds of stars!" She's beaming. He loves when Yuna is like that, radiating with pure joy. Like she can fly without needing an aeon. She grabs her bowl, and Tidus grabs his.

"Let's go!" Tidus and Yuna say in unison. They scamper off towards the elevator, leaving Paine to stumble back into bed, rolling her eyes, and mumbling about lost sleep.


	2. Fame and Graves

**Author's Note:** I never thought about any sort of guidelines for this, but I guess I probably should mention that I probably won't be able to get to every idea everyone suggests. If I get a ton of suggestions, I'll probably just be picking my favorite ideas and writing those. If I don't get to your suggestion for some reason, it doesn't mean that I don't like you/think your idea is terrible, it just means either I wasn't comfortable with what you suggested/we have different taste in what I like to write/you like to read. And that's okay! :) Anyway, about this one... I've been curious about what happens to the bodies of dead summoners (morbid, I know!) And this is what came out. Also, I love awkward celeb!Yuna. Getting to see that in X-2 was SO much fun, lol. Speaking of X-2, I should mention that I've only played about half of it (but I've cheated and looked up the Tidus/Yuna reunion on youtube, haha) so if everything doesn't match up with cannon for some reason, that would be why. I probably just need to get unlazy and just watch the rest of the game on youtube... Anyway, I'm rambling, here's the story!

* * *

Tidus hadn't really wanted to go to Bevelle—it was a shock that Yuna, of all people would want to go.

But then she had mentioned wanting to see where they had buried her father, and how could Tidus protest?

He couldn't blame her for wanting to know. Why shouldn't she? As corrupt as Yevon had been, who knew what they did with the bodies of dead High Summoners?

So that was how they found themselves in an ancient crypt below Bevelle, filled with lots of walls marble and gold floors. Torches lit the room. There were only four tombs, for four High Summoners. He held Yuna's hand. He could tell by her frown that she didn't like this place, it's splendor. It didn't help that they weren't the only people there.

The graves were free for tourists to visit.

Yuna's hand that wasn't holding his was gripped in a fist. Yuna kept curling and uncurling it, which was mainly how Tidus could tell the further they walked that she was angry. Other than that, she was typical Yuna. She smiled when tourists waved at her, and even shook hands when people come up, wanting to shake the hand of the person who had given them their eternal calm. One person even came up to Yuna, sobbing—

"S-Sin killed my whole family! Thank you so much, Lady Yuna!" The woman, who was elderly, let tears free-flow onto Yuna's shoulder as she hugged her. "Your sacrifices meant so much. I hope you have a peaceful visit to see your father's grave today." Yuna's hand stopped twitching at that point and the hug she gave the woman was real and genuine. Her smile was warm. For the first time they had stepped in this place, Yuna appeared peaceful.

Yuna pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket. "Take this, please. You need it more."

The old woman's jaw dropped. "I knew you were a hero, Lady Yuna, but I never dreamed you were so kind." She squeezed Yuna's hand. "My prayers will be with you, young lady."

Yuna was blushing. "Um, th-thanks." The woman walked off, and Yuna glanced at Tidus with a raised eyebrow. They fought their way past a group of schoolchildren and once they passed the mob, who didn't seem to recognize Yuna, she whispered "how did you deal with _this_, back in Zanarkand?"

It was a whole other kind of fame, really. He'd never had an experience like what Yuna had just experienced with that old woman. There was a difference between being a star blitzball player, and being told you had avenged someone's whole family.

Maybe _he_ couldn't give Yuna the answers she wanted.

"Uh, well, Yuna—"

Before he could answer, a little boy pointed at Tidus and Yuna. "That's Lady Yuna!" A red haired boy dragged his parents over in their direction. Tidus could see the strain in Yuna's smile, and he beamed at the group and mouthed at Yuna _'let me handle this.'_

"Hey there!" Tidus greeted the mother, father and son. "Everybody having a great time today?" The words coming on of his mouth made his blood boil. How _dare_ visiting Yuna's father's grave be entertainment for those people?

"Can Lady Yuna sign our pamphlet's about the burial ground of the High Summoners?" One of the kids ask. The mother frowned down at her son. She gently nudged the boy on the shoulder. Realizing the woman was on his side, Tidus knew what to say.

He knelt down at the kid's level. He _could_ do this. Of course he could. "Lady Yuna is, ah, very sad today because she's here to visit her dad's grave." He did his best to give the kid a confident smile. "But, eh, hey, you know what? I was her guardian. I helped keep Yuna safe on her pilgrimage—"

"Will _you_ sign in it, then?"

"No problem," Tidus said. "What's your name?" The boy yelled his name, thrust the paper at Tidus, which he scribbled his and Yuna's names on, and added a personalized message with the help of the boy's father. Overall, it went smoothly. The mother mumbled _sorry_, and both she and her husband rushed the son away, blushing. Tidus could hear both parents chastising the child about manners. The little boy, however, was beaming.

Tidus glanced at Yuna, who's eyes were wide. "How do you _do_ that?"

"Eh, you just gotta empathize with 'em," Tidus said, as they made their way to Braska's tomb.

The tomb was made of marble and there was a huge gleaming statue of Yuna's father. Surrounding the statue were cards and letters written in script from flowing cursive to the broken letters of children. There were even boxes with ribbons, Tidus leaned forward and noticed that they, and several of the letters, were addressed to Yuna. There were also flowers in shades of bright blues and light pinks and canary yellows. Her mouth rounded with awe as she stared at the pile, her conversation about fame with Tidus was forgotten. There were no people at Braska's tomb, and Tidus noticed why. There was a sign up that read "No tourists today, family visit occurring." Yuna's blushed as she stared at everything people left, and she lowered herself to the floor, to look at all the different cards and letters.

"People left all of _this_… For _my father_?"

Yuna's father, who died in vain.

Tidus could see Yuna trying not to blink, not to cry. He wrapped his arms around her. He hoped he could make her feel a tiny bit better. Finally, she buried her head in his chest, and tears poured out of her eyes. Tidus glanced towards all the other tombs and was glad to see that one of the employees was herding people out of the place. Tidus gave him a thumbs up show his thanks as the room cleared out, before turning back to Yuna.

"I'm glad you're here with me," she mumbled. After a few minutes she wiped her eyes, sniffing. Tidus handed her a handkerchief. "I'm still not used to this kind of fame, Tidus. The idea of people coming up to me and wanting me to sign things, to give interviews… I don't like that kind of attention. Thank you, for taking care of that child. _This_…" She gestures at everything people have left over the years for her father. "This was a part of it I didn't expect. It's been so much of people wanting autographs," she places a hand on her chest, "I never thought people would be _this_ kind."  
"It is really _amazing_," Tidus said. He'd never gotten anything like that playing blitz, but that was to be expected. Yuna's father had done something bigger. True, since he had returned, people had mailed him some thank-you cards, but it was nothing on this scale.

He wanted to say something to make Yuna feel better. About the tourists, about her father, _something_. Yuna should never be sad. "You know, Yuna, the trick with those people is you got to seem interested in their lives. You can't, ah, look like you want to crawl in a hole and never come out, or they'll sense that, you know? You have to seem enthusiastic, even on days when you're not."

Yuna raised her eyebrows. "You have days you're not thrilled about your adoring fans?" She giggled.

"Eh, sometimes," Tidus shrugged. Like today, for starters. "You just have to keep smiling, just like you taught me how to do."

Yuna signed and leaned into his shoulder. "Maybe I'll get the hang faking it in front of those people eventually."

"Until then, you've got me to help, and we both know that I can handle them for both of us," Tidus said.

They were silent, for a few moments.

Yuna clasped her hands behind her back, staring up at the statue. "I miss him every day." She sniffed. "When I was a little girl, I would get some mean comments about my mother being Al Bhed. But my father… He always made me feel like no matter what those people said, I could be anything. He was always so proud, even if it was just over a simple drawling I'd made for him." She didn't say anything more, but stared down at the ground. Tidus placed a hand on her shoulder. Yuna stared back up at the statue for a few more minutes. Finally, she took his hand.

"I think I'm ready for us to go home now," Yuna said. "I thought it would be some kind of stuffy place, and in some ways it is. _But_ seeing how the people have cared about my father, even in death." She squared her shoulders. "I feel okay with him being here."

* * *

**AN:** (Yes, ANOTHER one) I hope you guys liked this and as always, thanks for reading. :D I'm thinking the next one will be a modern AU with Tidus and Yuna having a snowday. I saw a list of fic prompts on tumblr and "snowed in" caught my eye, so I think that's what you can expect next... It should be a break from the angst I've had in those first two chapters... Are they called chapters? I feel weird calling them that when they're not related to each other... Anyway, have a great morning/afternoon/evening/night depending on where you are.


	3. Rain

**AN:** So i realized in the last update that citizens of Spira don't likely have bodies, since people in FFX usually explode into a bunch of pyreflies... Sorry about the cannon inaccuracy there, y'all can just look at that one as a cute little AU. I guess now would be a good time to mention that I'm not a walking encyclopedia on Spira, so I'm sure this collection of one-shots _will_ have more errors. :/ Sorry about that. :(

Anyway, since this isn't an actual multichapter, while I _am _sorry I kept you guys waiting a few weeks for an update, to be honest, I needed the break-after posting two updates for this in one week, I needed some time to recharge so I wouldn't get burned out. :D I still think I should probably come up with some kind of updating schedule for this, but on the other hand, I don't want to force myself to write when I'm not in the mood or stress about not updating when I'm busy... I guess I'll have a think on it and get back to you guys?

FINALLY, this update is not the snowday AU I mentioned-I'm still writing that, it turned out kind of long. Instead, I decided to write something for a prompt I saw on tumblr "AU where your otp shares an umbrella during a rainstorm." I'm not as thrilled with this update as I was the last one, but I figured I'm being overly critical and I should post it anyway. I'm also in addition to the snowday AU, mulling over a crossover with _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, where Tidus and Yuna are both waterbenders. Anyway, enough with the long and boring author's note, here's the fic!

* * *

Rain pounded on the roof of the student center. College students rushed out of the building under umbrellas, heading back to their dorms striding as quickly as possible. Yuna wasn't sure how long she could get away with standing here in this little cove under the stairs, where a couch was situated, but it was better than either A) going in the rain and getting sick. or B) Confronting Seymour about her stolen umbrella. Still, the student center was going to close soon and she'd have to do something.

Maybe she could use something else as a makeshift umbrella? She eyed the stuff she had with her. She had her backpack, which was really too heavy to lift above her as an umbrella. Yuna was also wearing a light button up coat. It wasn't much, and she would be soaked in seconds, but hopefully at least her hair wouldn't get wet. She grabbed her backpack, and left the little nook under the stairwell, passing the bathrooms.

Maybe she should have actually agreed to go out with Seymour. When they'd first entered the political science program, she had thought he'd had a lot of interesting ideas about politics that really changed how she thought about things and pushed her to think about things in a new way. Then he'd asked her out. Yuna, admiring his work in class, had promised she'd think about it. Then she'd found out he was plagiarizing most of his ideas off a famous speaker when doing her homework. She'd turned him down, and since then, he'd been doing little things to bother Yuna-like stealing her umbrella. None if was stuff she could report him for-university students were told from day one to keep close watch on their belongings and she had no proof Seymour had stolen it, other than not being able to find her umbrella in her bag and seeing an umbrella shaped bulge like hers in Seymour's bag after returning from a brief trip to the bathroom.

It stunk and on days like today, it might be why Yuna would catch a cold. Maybe she could still get one of the buses that ran through campus to her dorm…

She weaved her way through the sitting area of the student center, which was filled with couches and armchairs. The last of the students were packing up their backpacks, stuffing in homework and cell phones. Yuna hesitated near the door, before took off her jacket, leaving on only a thin tank top, and opening the rain-streaked door. Rain immediately started pelting inside, drenching Yuna's shoes. She forced a smile. She would get through this, and she would make the best of this-

"Hey!"

Yuna turned, and saw a blond guy headed in her direction. He was thin and scrawny, but muscular too. He wore slacks, and tennis shoes. Perhaps he was some kind of athletics major? With his muscles and bright blue eyes, he was very handsome. Whoever he was, he jogged over to Yuna, backpack slung over his shoulders and umbrella in hand.

"Hey, I'm Tidus," he said, giving her an easygoing grin. "You're not going out there without an umbrella, are you?" His brow wrinkled. There was a loud boom of thunder that painted the cloudy sky with hues of purple, and they both jumped.

"Um, thank for your concern, but I'm only headed to the bus stop," Yuna smiled. Maybe that would reassure him. Not that it wasn't flattering for a stranger to show such concern...

"You'll still get soaked," Tidus said, as he opened his umbrella, and stepped outside into the pouring rain. "I'm heading to the bus stop, too. Let me walk you."

Yuna gasped. "You would do that? But you don't know me!" What a guy! Not only was he dreamy-those blue eyes!-but more importantly here he was, stepping in like a hero out of some story, saving her from getting a cold or worse. A blush crept up her cheeks.

"It's the right thing to do," Tidus said, shrugging. "So, you coming… Uh, what's your name?"

"I am Yuna," Yuna said,putting her jacket back on, and stepping under his umbrella. It was a nice wide one, the color of the sky on a sunny day. Rain pounded the umbrella without mercy. "Thank you. This was very kind." Sweet, adorable, chivalrous.

"It was no big deal," Tidus said. "It's nice to meet you, Yuna."

"You too."

They headed down the long concrete pavement that lead to the road, passing by students hurrying past under umbrellas small and wide. Some students were trying to both hold on to umbrellas that were blowing in the wind and unchain their bikes at the same time. If only they had time to stop and help them and catch the bus…

"So, eh, if you don't mind me asking… Why didn't you grab an umbrella this morning?" Tidus asked. "It's been rainy all day."

Should she tell him about the bullying she'd been dealing with? It wasn't like she would see him again after this. It wasn't really burdening him with it, if she would never see him again.

"A classmate…Took it," Yuna said, not really wanting to go into the issue more than necessary.

Tidus' jaw dropped a little. "You mean someone stole it!? But you should report that-go to the dean!" Tidus' voice rouse with outrage.

By now they had reached the end of the sidewalk, and turned heading past a student who was chasing after an umbrella-Yuna was relieved when she saw the boy grabbed it and step under it's sanctuar-and passing a large brick building that Yuna remembered taking English class in a year ago. A large puddle was in the middle of the road and the two of them ducked around it.

"I should. He does need to be punished… But I don't have any proof," Yuna said. "No one will believe me unless I can back up what I'm saying, and I don't even think I have the receipt anymore."

"Has he done anything like this before?" Tidus asked. Yuna tripped on a crack in the sidewalk. Tidus grabbed her arm, prevending her from falling. Yuna smiled, and muttered a thank you.

Finally, she nodded in response to Tidus.

"Well, I'm a sports major, and you just have to come up with a game plan in situations like those!" Tidus said. "You should try and trap him-come up something for him to steal, and hide somewhere and videotape him! Then you show it to the dean, and boom!" Tidus mimicked a mini explosion with his hands. "The jerk gets expelled!"

Yuna giggled. She'd only known Tidus a few minutes, but already just talking to him had made her feel better.

"You know, that might work," Yuna said. By now, they had reached the other side of the English building, and had arrived at the bus stop. Rain continued to pour. A group of boys huddled under a large umbrella.

"Well, look who it is!" Snarled a boy with an upturned nose that reminded Yuna faintly of a rat. "Tidus. Tell us, is your dad recovering from that car crash? How's his new life in prison going? I'm surprised the university even let you in, given that your dad nearly killed someone drinking drunk."

Yuna didn't know those boys, or if what they were saying was true, but that hardly mattered-Tidus had been kind to her, had offered to share his umbrella and genuinely wanted to help her with Seymour. He didn't deserve to deal with boys who talked in such a cruel tone.

"How about you judge Tidus on his own character?" Yuna said, feeling heat rising to her cheeks in rage. She stepped forward slightly, but didn't leave the safety of the umbrella. "I only just meet him, but within ten minutes of knowing him, he's proven to be kind and compassionate! And you-perhaps you should go to your dorms when the bus comes-I think the weather is affecting your judgement! Even if those things you say about his father are true, that is hardly a slight on who Tidus is!"

"Nice, you've got yourself a girlfriend to defend you!" Said one of the boys, a tall buff guy who was holding the umbrella high over the others. The boys walked off, laughing. Yuna found herself blushing at the 'girlfriend' comment.

"Thanks," Tidus said, blushing. "You didn't have to deal with them-they're from my basketball team."

Rage still pumped through Yuna's bloodstream. "Well, they were being rude-I've only known you a few minutes, and them only a few seconds, and yet I can tell who the better person is."

Tidus, if anything, turned redder. "Ah, thanks-"

The bus arrived in a gust of wind. The umbrella nearly ripped out of Tidus' hands, thanks to the smelly wind that had fallen over the crowd when the bus arrived. They walked over to the queue to get on the bus.

"Well, this is it," Tidus said. "It was nice to meet you, Yuna. Um, we should hang out sometime!"

Yuna placed a hand on her chest. "I would love that!" Despite the fact that her shoes and socks had gotten drenched on the way to the bus stop, and it was cloudy outside, Yuna felt like everything was at peace in the world. She had a solution to her problems with Seymour, she wasn't going to catch pneumonia, and she'd made a new friend-it was a good day.


End file.
